


后台

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: *我齐
Relationships: all颜齐, 我齐
Kudos: 3





	后台

*我齐  
*芒果跨年的性感皮具

他几乎是被我推搡着进入后台的。

黑暗的后台，和舞台几乎只隔着一块黑色的幕布。没有光照的环境之内，工作人员都在忙碌地跑前跑后。

没有人会注意到我们，而他也只敢很小地反抗。

“你今天真好看。”我的身体紧紧地贴在他身后，把嘴巴凑近他的耳朵说着。

我能感受到他在微微颤抖。

“这里人很多的诶……你想……做什么？”他像是完全不懂得自己的可爱，这种无意识散发出来的可爱胆怯的语气，就像是助燃气体，可以将所有暧昧的空气点燃。

我又怎么可能不知道这里人有多少？就是因为这里人太多了，我讨厌他们。因为他们都看到了他这么性感好看的模样。

我摸过他的大腿，还有紧紧包裹住他大腿腿环，像是一个皮质品的狂热爱好者那样变态地不停的摸着。

但即使如此，他敏感地也能感受到我手心的熨帖。

我将我的意愿表达地足够直白。

“干你。”

咬住他的后颈几乎是我的本能，狩猎者的本能。我忍不住反复地去撕咬他颈后的两枚痣。像是在认证是否是属于我的牙印。

被我从后面钳制，他毫无抵抗力，或者说，看似抗拒的他其实也享受其中。

我石更地不行。摸到他富有弹性的臀肉，真想直接在那里扯开一跳缝，直接狠狠地艹进去。

到他惊讶地闪躲着。

“不要！……这衣服很贵的。我，我赔不起！”

他企图用毫无作用的威胁来阻止我。

这身衣服确实很贵，我看到了他衣服上的logo。但在我眼中，再昂贵的服饰也不过是我的珍宝的点缀罢了。

“好吧。”我无奈地笑着，顺势捏住了他的下巴，咬上了他涂着樱桃味唇膏的嘴唇，舔上他尖尖的虎牙还有柔软的舌。

我用我的下面的硬挺用力地去蹭他的臀肉，便听到他从嗓子里挤出来的哼声，我又摸上他的前面，越来越多的声音从他的口中泄露。他只顾着大口呼吸，甚至无心这个亲吻。

“啊——”晶莹的涎液被拉扯出，他的嘴唇似乎更加漂亮了。

解开他腰带时我甚至有一些失落。天知道我有多喜欢他大腿上的装饰，甚至已经在心里打算为他准备一整套的皮质装饰，在他白皙的皮肤上，一定会很好看。

我就是急不可耐地撞了进去，而他夹的实在是太紧了，甚至让我生出了一种这是他的第一次的感觉。

“宝贝，放松一点。”

可是他听到了身后工作人员走动和说话的声音，他的双腿打颤，已经几乎快要站不住，而这样的环境只会让他更加紧张。

我一边冲撞着，一边尝试着拉下了他上衣的拉链。意料之中，里面是真空的。我玩弄着他平坦的胸口。

“这里都有感觉了。很爽吗宝贝？”

“你……别说了！”他几乎要哭了。可我这么坏心眼，当然最爱欺负他了。

于是我只能用更加用力的挺入，让他发出更多更好听的声音。

即便咬住嘴唇，他也忍耐不住，可怜无辜的下垂眼已经有泪水，把他长长的睫毛打湿，精致的眼影已经有些晕了。

他难耐地摸着自己，急促的喘息几乎让我以为他快要不行了。事实似乎也确实如此。

于是我含住他的耳朵，带着潮湿滚烫的气息低声对他说。

“宝贝，要忍住啊。衣服很贵，可不能弄脏哦。”

fin


End file.
